Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices, systems, and methods for cooling a surgical instrument and, in particular, to devices, systems, and methods for cooling a surgical instrument and systems and methods for controlling the same.
Background of Related Art
Energy-based tissue treatment is well known in the art. Various types of energy (e.g., electrical, ultrasonic, microwave, cryogenic, thermal, laser, etc.) are applied to tissue to achieve a desired result. Ultrasonic energy, for example, may be delivered to tissue to treat, e.g., coagulate and/or cut, tissue.
Ultrasonic surgical instruments, for example, typically include a waveguide having a transducer coupled thereto at a proximal end of the waveguide and an end effector disposed at a distal end of the waveguide. The waveguide transmits ultrasonic energy produced by the transducer to the end effector for treating tissue at the end effector. The end effector may include a blade, hook, ball, shears, etc., and/or other features such as one or more jaws for grasping or manipulating tissue. During use, the waveguide and/or end effector of an ultrasonic surgical instrument can reach temperatures greater than 200° C.
It would therefore be desirable to provide devices, systems, and methods for cooling a surgical instrument and controlling cooling of the same so as to enable cooling of the instrument without negatively impacting the use of the instrument.